Feathertail's Soul
by rainclawwarriorcat
Summary: CrowfeatherXFeathertail sorry no summary -'
1. Prologue

Hey everybody! It's me Amaya or Neko-chan. Call me what you like! This fanfic for warriors was deleted for some weird reason but now it's back! Woot Woot! Anyways there was something wrong with my account but now its good! Yay I don't have to change accounts heehee sorry scarkit...

Anyway please enjoy the prologue of Feahtertail's soul!

Prologue

"Silverstream, I think you should go get her. I mean you are her mother…" A blue she-cat meowed.

"I don't know… Feathertail is not among the clans now, she will walk in the stars of the tribe of rushing water's ancestors." The silver cat answered calmly.

"What are you talking about Silverstream! She's your kit! You can't just leave her there!"

"Bluestar, it's ok, Starclan can get to the tribes' ancestors. I'll go see her." Silverstream replied slowly.

"No! Silverstream, it's not ok! You don't understand do you! She was born a clan cat she will die a clan cat!"

"Fine! Lets' go ask her then! See if she wants to go somewhere she doesn't belong!" Silverstream hissed sharply. Hardening her meow, she continued, "Maybe she wants to be with the ancestors of the cats she saved!"

" But maybe she wants to be with her real ancestors! Had you not thought of that!" Bluestar snapped.

"Of course I thought of that! That's exactly why I told you that I would go and see her!" Silverstream hissed.

"Silverstream… Just… Do whatever you want… You have nothing to do with me anymore… Goodbye…"Bluestar meowed just loud enough for Silverstream to hear. Bluestar padded away, slowly, into the starry night.

"Wait!" Silverstream begged. "You can't just leave me here! Bluestar! Wait!"

Bluestar just ignored her as she started walking a tiny bit faster hoping Silverstream wouldn't come after her. 'You can do it yourself Silverstream… I know you can…'

"BLUESTAR!" Silverstream's voice echoed all over Starclan territory.


	2. Chapter 1 & 2

Hey it's me, Neko-chan, again! So, from now on, there will be two chapters every time I update because the chapters are really short, ok? I hope you enjoy. Also I would like idea for warrior names. I you can think think of one then please write a name, if the cat is a warrior, apprentice, elder, ect… and the cats' color and eye color! Thanx! Please review! I will TRY to update once every week or so. Hey! I have my own life too, and school, and homework AND afterschool activities!

Chapters 1 & 2

Chapter 1

'Featherpaw… No! Where are you? You can't just leave me here! FEATHERPAW!'

Crowpaw woke up panting. 'Just a nightmare I guess…' he shrugged. He'd been having a lot of dreams about Featherpaw in the past moon and wasn't getting better either. Every time he would dream about being alone in the darkness and smelling Featherpaw's sweet scent. Then he would just be calling her until he was woken up by one of his clanmates.

"Crowpaw! What's with you? You've just woken up about all the cats in the den" Ashpaw hissed. "You've been like this for the past moon! Crowpaw? Are you even listening to me?" She tipped her head to one side expecting an answer.

"Wh-What…" Crowpaw asked. "Oh Ashpaw it's you! You scared me out of my fur!"

"Ah-Ha so you weren't listening to me!" She hissed softly. "I know just what to expect from you Crowpaw!"

"Excuse me but you don't know anything about me" Crowpaw replied to his friend.

"Oh yeah well I think I know plenty about you, we grew up together remember or are you just too mousebrained to remember! She meowed teasingly.

" Are you really going to have me test you?" Crowpaw replied playfully. "Ok let's start. What's my favorite fresh-kill?" He asked.

" Hey! No fair! You know this is the hardest one!" She thought for a little while and then said: "Fish!"

"What, he cried out. "You know-

"Hey I can here you, you know. If you want to talk then go talk outside!" Antpaw hissed.

"Sorry" Crowpaw and Ashpaw both meowed at the same time. The two cats padded away out of the den and into the clearing.

"Hey, Ashpaw whispered, you want to go out on the moor?" Crowpaw just stared at the camp entrance.

"Fine, he meowed still staring and the tunnel that led out of camp and to the moor, "But first… You have to answer the question" He finished and turned to Ashpaw and gave her a playful look.

Ashpaw gave him a questioning look, tipping her head to one side. "What question? Oh! No way! You mean what is you favorite fresh-kill? Oh come on…"

"Yes way, this is going to be fun!" Crowfeather stared back at the camp entrance. He couldn't help but thinking 'where is Featherpaw' his thoughts went back to the moment they first met.

'Hey what are you doing in Riverclan territory!' Featherpaw- no Featherkit asked.

'Just looking at the territory I'm going to invade when I'm leader! You'll see! I'll rip your fur off!' Crowkit answered. Though, really he just hadn't noticed that he went this far off his own territory.

"Well I'm going to have to chase you off then because Riverclan doesn't like other clans trespassing into our territory." She answered then suddenly jumped on Crowkit and before they knew it they had been tumbling down the grassy hill and fell into a stream.

"Help! Help! I can't swim! Somebody help me!" Crowkit wailed like a lost kit. As he lost his footing, he was sucked underwater. He struggled to keep his head over the water as he gasped for air. Waves rushed over him pulling him under the surface. He tried to get back on the bank, but the river's current was too strong for him. As he tried to fight back, he was getting tired. He tried to grab a passing rock but it ended up hitting him, making him go underwater again, as his head reappeared over the water he gasped for air another wave crashing into him unexpectedly and he fought hard to get back to the surface. After a few minutes he was too tired to care about himself so he let his body go limp and get pulled under the water. He fought the urge to take a breath but his lungs were burning as they screamed for air. 'No!' he thought 'I'm going to die! But-but… I'm only a kit! I can't die! I won't! But he kept getting pulled farther and farther under the water. Finally he let his mouth open as he started to close his eyes. He looked one more time at the blue water and then closed his eyes slowly.

Chapter 2

"Crowpaw! Crowpaw! Are you listening to me!" Ashfoot pulled his tail with her teeth in attempt to wake him up from his daydreaming or middle of the night daydreaming.

"Crowpaw! Are you awake- she suddenly stopped at the look of fear and pain in his eyes. "Crow-Crowpaw! Are you ok? You… You…" She lightly pressed her fur against his trying to comfort him. He kept widening is eyes with fear. Suddenly he fell to the ground.

"Cr-Crow-Crowpaw! Are you ok! Crowpaw! What's happening!" Ashpaw wailed. She leaned down to him to see if he was breathing. He kept shifting his front paws as if trying to swim. She tried to lift him up but he was too heavy besides, he was three moons older than her. She decided that she couldn't deal with this herself so she went to wake an older warrior. She ran towards the warriors' den and ducked under the leaves. As she made her way under the leaves she realized something. Crowpaw was outside camp, on his own and in the open, and he wasn't even awake! She ducked back under the leaves and thought for a few seconds. 'I need to get to Crowpaw he's outside of camp but I need to get Barkface, their medicine cat.' She ran as fast as her paws would allow her to go and even though her paws were burning she just kept running. She wished the medicine cats' clearing wasn't that far on the other side of camp. She finally got to the den and called Barkface. Nobody answered. She went inside only to find out that he was gone. Thoughts came rushing through her heard 'Is Crowpaw ok? Is he being attacked? Is he still where I left him? Where is Barkface? Was he attacked? Did he go to the moonstone? Does Tallstar know about this? Where is Tallstar? Is he still in his den? What if he's not there? What will I do if Tallstar isn't there? Is- No this wasn't time for asking questions! I have to hurry and go find Tallstar'

"Uh-um and what do you think you're doing here? Ashpaw shouldn't you be in your nest?"

" Yes I mean no! Yes! But Crowpaw's hurt and… and… I came here but you were gone and… Then you came and…and…" She meowed panting.

"It's ok young one. You'll be fine. Now, where is Crowpaw, Ashpaw?" He asked quietly. He licked her ear "It's ok Ashpaw, now, just tell me where he is." Barkface continued. He sat down in his nest.

"Hum, well he's not in camp, he's almost right outside the entrance. We… We couldn't sleep so we went outside and he asked me what I thought was his favorite fresh-kill and then he just… well… Fell…" She added.

"I see, he meowed sitting up, well, what are you waiting for? Lead me to him!" Barkface said impatiently.

"R-right… Sorry" Ashpaw said surprised that Barkface wasn't stunned. She got to her paws shivering with fear and anticipation to get to her friend. Barkface walked up to her. She noticed that his eyes had widened with fear as the two cats walked out of the den and into the camp clearing. They quickened their pace as they got out of the medicine cat clearing. When they were out of the camp Ashpaw lead them to the left where Crowpaw was.

"Surprise, surprise… Crowpaw is not here, Barkface sneered, Well what are we going to do? Go search the whole territory to chase a lost kit? Ha, ha, ha! Well good luck with that. I'm going back to camp." He turned around and padded to the tunnel to go in the camp. Ashpaw jumped using a battle attack she had learned the day before when she was practicing her battle moves with Crowpaw. Even though he was three moons older than her. She landed squarely on Barkface's shoulders. She felt him collapsed under her. She jumped in front of him as she stopped him from going any further.

"Do you want one of your clanmates to die?" She hissed to Barkface. She started slashing at his face, even though she knew if they were in a real battle he would of beaten her.

"He's not going to be my clanmate for very long now." Barkface smirked. He walked slowly past Ashpaw.

" You know… You are a fiery little kit. You could have been my apprentice if you wanted to, but, too late" Barkface meowed as he walked away. Ashpaw froze. 'Why did he do this? Does he not trust his own clanmates now? What happened? Why didn't he care about Crowpaw?' She wondered sadly. She blinked " Wait, what about Crowpaw! I need to find him!" She thought out loud. She turned but suddenly everything turned black. There was only darkness it was as if she was blind. Then a starry cat with dappled fur appeared.

"The new prophecy has come. Thunder, River, Shadow, and Wind will come together and travel to midnight. This prophecy is important Ashpaw, remember it." The starry cat said before fading away in the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 & 4

Hi! It's me Neko-chan, I'm still looking for warrior name so again, Name, color, and rank in the clan! Please review!  
>Enjoy<p>

Chapter 3 & 4

Chapter 3

"Crowkit! Crowkit! Wake up!" Featherkit said anxiously. Crowkit blinked open his eyes before lifting his head up to see were he was.

"Wow, where am I? Who-who are you?" He meowed glancing up at a small silver and white she-kit. She looked at him the fear in her eyes fading to happiness as she started to lick him on the cheek."

"My name's Featherkit! You came into my territory, and, then you fell into the stream. You couldn't swim so I helped you out!" She purred.

"What… But, but I don't remember anything…" Crowkit murmured. He stood up in his soft nest. Walking down to the stream to get a drink.

"Hey, be careful. You don't want to fall in the water again!" Featherkit called as she bounded up to him. Her tail tip brushed against his face.

"I think you should go back to your own territory Crowkit. I come with you to the border. Come on!" She meowed as she gave him a light shove. Crowkit just mumbled a few words before walking ahead of her. Featherkit jumped up as Crowkit left. She dashed ahead of him with her fur brushing against his as she ran by. They ran to the stepping-stones and crossed the river. They were almost at the border of Windclan and Riverclan. She stopped in her tracks as she saw a red figure in a bush. She smelled something but didn't know what it was. She felt Crowkit's warmth as he stopped next to her.

"Wow! Look! It's fourtrees!" Crowkit cried. Fourtrees was a sacred place where the four clans, Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan, would meet under a night of full moon. There was a truce between the clans so the leaders could share things that happened in their clan and the other cats could get to know their enemies even though they didn't usually treat each other like they were in the same clan but they did sometimes share tongues and chats with friend that you couldn't get to attached to or you could end up betraying your own clan. Kits had to be at least 6 moons old, or apprentices, to be allowed to go to the gathering. Crowkit was only 4 moons old so he would have to wait for 2 more moons until he would become an apprentice. To him 2 moons seamed like forever. Crowkit looked at Featherkit.

Featherkit started quivering with fear. She didn't even dare look at Crowkit.

"Hey, Featherkit! Are you awake? Featherkit! Are you ok?" Crowkit asked. He looked at what Featherkit was staring at. The bushes stirred. Suddenly Crowkit and Featherkit saw what was happening.

"FOX!" The two kits cried. Featherkit was still quivering in fear as the fox started growling. The two kits backed up slowly hoping the fox would just turn away. They were wrong. The fox knew that lost kits were an easy prey. The fox kept growling as the kits backed away. 'We're going to die… Goodbye Crowkit, I really enjoyed meeting you…' She blinked her eyes for a heartbeat, and then opened them again. Crowkit suddenly stopped. His short, little tail flicking. The fox kept growling as it slowly made his way to the kits.

"Get away from us or you'll get your fur ripped off!" Said Crowkit puffing up his chest. The fox howled with laughter. Then snarled.

"You'll never rip my fur off little runt! Ha! You even think you'll last one heartbeat with me in battle. Well, say goodbye runt!" He snarled then jumped on Crowkit. Crowkit dodged and slipped under the fox while in the air, raking the fox's exposed belly with his small claws. The fox landed on his paws but had some blood on his belly.

"How dare you!" He sneered. He pinned Crowkit down with one paw and bit down on his neck not releasing his grip. Crowkit let himself go limp as pain burned through him. The fox let go thinking Crowkit was dead and turned to Featherkit. Crowkit got to his paw as he jumped on the fox's back. He dug his claws into the fox's back. The fox turned to Crowkit, but Crowkit stayed just out of reach of the fox's sharp teeth. When the fox turned back and tried to ignore the painful digging of the claws, Crowkit bit the fox's scruff as hard as he could. The fox let out a shriek of pain as he pulled Crowkit of his back by the scruff and started shaking him. The fox let go and Crowkit stumbled to the ground. Crowkit got up, he ran to the fox only to be thrown against a tree by the fox's powerful paw. He stood up again and slashed at the fox's snout but the fox was too fast. He got out of the way and gave Crowkit a blow with his paw and Crowkit fell on the sandy ground. Crowkit realized that they were close to the bank. He smelled blood and he realized it was his. A huge gash ran down Crowkit's hind leg and another one right below his eye. He had bits and scratches everywhere. The fox was right: Crowkit wouldn't last a minute in battle with him. The fox sneered, as he got ready to give Crowkit the killing bite. He bit down on Crowkit's throat as he screeched in pain.

Chapter 4

"Wait! Who are you? Come back! What does the prophecy mean? Why did you tell it to me? Please! Come back!"

"Gorsestar, are you sure I should of gone to tell him instead of you or Trushpelt? I mean… I am from Thunderclan. I know that in Starclan we are one clan but not the clans in the forest." She meowed gently. Looking at the Windclan leader, Gorsestar. She looked back into the trees. The sky was blue filled with fluffy white clouds. After a few heartbeats there was a breeze, it made the dappled, golden and black, she-cat shiver. She turned back to Gorsestar.

"I think you are a truly gifted medicine cat Spottedleaf. That is why I chose you. I also know that you wished you could help the other clans as well as you own. Of course, I am not saying that you weren't loyal. I just know that you wanted peace. You were always very gentle with kits, and patient with elders. I know you wanted to have kits of your own, Spottedleaf. I always have…" Gorsestar meowed calmly. 'A truly gifted medicine cat, I wonder if he means it' She thought silently.

"I… Thank you, but… I can't do things for you anymore. I'm sorry but you have to deal with your own clan without any cats' help. I shall leave now, one of Thunderclan's elders just died. I need to go get her. It's Goldenflower…Goodbye Gorsestar, it was good to see you again." She turned away and padded into the darkness. Gorsestar turned away. 'Why did I have to ask her in the first place?'

He thought. He shrugged. 'Never mind.' He thought and walked away.

"I can help you…. Help you… Help you…" A voice echoed in the darkness. Gorsestar looked around. Nothing.

"Up here kittypet!" The voice said. Gorsestar looked up but it was too late. The shadow was already on top of him, pinning him down to the grassy earth. The shadow bit down on his throat. Gorsestar let out a shriek of pain as his eyes closed. It was silent.

'I wonder what the prophecy meant? Thunder, River, Shadow, and Wind will come together and travel to midnight. Thunder, River, Shadow, and Wind? But, that-that's the clans! Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan! What does it mean what do we need to do? The four clans will come together and travel to midnight? What does that mean? Wait! I have find Crowpaw!' Ashpaw thought. She ran through the moor. She could see everything. The other clans, on the other side of the lake. But… Just not Crowpaw. 'Where I he? What is he doing? What happened to him?' She thought. She kept running through the moor. She was getting closer to the lake now. It was a huge stretch of water. Even Riverclan cats can't even swim across the lake. She was now at the bank of the lake. She could see a small smoky gray furball. She ran towards it. The furball moved. 'It's Crowpaw!' She thought.

"Crowpaw! Crowpaw! Hey! Crowpaw! Is it really you? What are you doing here?" Ashpaw called. Nobody answered, but Crowpaw moved. He turned towards her. 'Wait this isn't Crowpaw! This is… This is… Wait! This is Blackheart! The Shadowclan deputy!

"What are you doing in Windclan territory? Leave! Now!" She cried. The cat stood up looking at her with his big orange eyes. He stared at her.

"Are you going to make me?" He asked smirking. He padded calmly up to Ashpaw. He stared at her.

"I-I'll do whatever I can! I-I'll drive you out!" Ashpaw hissed. Blackheart jumped and landed right in front of Ashpaw. He slashed at her nose making it bleed. Ashpaw could smell the sour smell of blood, then, she realized it was hers'. He kept slashing until Ashpaw jumped out of the way. She landed precisely behind him as she jumped on his shoulders and dung her claws into his fur. Blackheart hissed in pain. He turned to Ashpaw and bit down on her paw. He pulled and she let go of his fur, he let go and she was thrown across the bank. She fell in the shallow part of the lake. The water around her was red, blood red. She turned to face Blackheart. Her wounds hurt. Her whole body was burning, but it didn't matter she was doing this for Crowpaw. Blackheart was right behind her. He bi down on her tail and threw her across the water. She fell deeper in the water. She could feel the water all around her body. The

water was freezing since it was leaf-bare and it was the middle of the night. 'One more tail-length and the water will be too deep for me!' She thought. He was a few tail-lengths away from her now. She struggled to stand up in the cold water. She looked up… He was there! Standing right in font of her. She shrieked as he grabbed he by the throat. The last thing she heard was a familiar voice calling her name.

"Crowpaw…" She whispered. She felt Blackheart's grasp let go as she fell in the water.


End file.
